A battery pack has a battery module therein. A problem with known battery packs is that various cooling methodologies utilized to cool the battery packs have not been able to maintain a temperature of a cross-sectional area of a battery module within one degree Celsius of a desired temperature level during operation, wherein the cross-sectional area of the battery module is parallel to a bottom surface of the battery module. During operation, centrally located battery cells in a battery module have a temperature greater than one degree Celsius from a temperature of other battery cells in the battery module which can degrade the centrally located battery cells more quickly than the remaining battery cells.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery pack that eliminates the above-identified problem.